Max Porter
Max Porter (Born: 14th September 1988) was the 4th leader of the People's Patriotic Vanguard and from 2066 to 2077. He succeeded Henry Fitzgerald and saw over the recovery of the party after their collapse in 2050. After Freedom GB had been in power for 15 years and the new Labour government were rocked by scandals. He grew up in Newham, London. He was an only child and at 6 years old he lost both his parents in a car crash and was forced into care. Growing up in the heavily immigrant neighbourhood and his tough upbringing shaped his radical views. He was considered a controversial figure within the already Far-right PPV. (Pictured age 88 at the 2076 PPV Conference) At 16 he joined the Royal Marines where he excelled, he then went onto be trained at sandhurst as a career as an officer by 38 years old he rose to rank of Captain. Becoming one of the youngest to hold the rank. He was ranked as the 3rd most distinguished officer in the British army and by 41 he was promoted to the rank of Major. He married Sophie Blackwell in 2026, both had two children: Thomas and Bethany. However his successful career came to an abrupt end when the British civil war broke out and he defected to the BLF. Taking charge of East of England forces and being promoted to General within the BLF. He was known as the "Black death" as people described his reign of terror as the military governor of London when the BLF captured the city in 2031 to 2034. It is estimated 100,000 indirectly or direct were killed by his orders, however he denies this profusely. After the war he was one of the loudest voices in opposition to the "Treaty of London" negotiated by Hugh Lord and Johnny Watson. He stated "This country payed the ultimate price for foolishness and indecision from the last Labour government, are we really going to follow in-toe?" He became MP for Thurrock in 2035, where he obtained the largest majority in the country. He remained MP until 2077 when resigned due to health reasons. He died at his home in Essex on the 5th February 2079, at the age of 90. 2035 Thurrock Election * Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 37,074 / 59.0% (+23.1%) * Jessica Hunt (Labour) - 9,571 / 15.2% (-17.4%) * David Jefferies (Freedom GB) - 7,472 / 11.9% (N/A) * Francis Lord (Conservatives) - 7,001 / 11.1% (-9.7%) * Abbey Ashen (Liberal Democrats) - 1,045 / 1.7% (+0.3%) * Mohammed Varsi (Stamp Out Racism!) - 653 / 1.0% (N/A) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 27,503) (Turnout 62,816) 2040 Thurrock Election * Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 35,545 / 55.9% (-3.1%) * Adam Carney (Labour) - 10,955 / 17.2% (+2.0%) * John Gillies (Freedom GB) - 9,982 / 15.7% (+4.6%) * Jasmine Franklin (Conservatives) - 6,263 / 9.8% (-1.3%) * Alistair Rosen (Liberal Democrats) - 839 / 1.3% (-0.4%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 24,590) (Turnout 63,584) 2045 Thurrock Election * Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 32,129 / 50.1% (-5.8%) * Abbey Hughes (Freedom GB) - 14,952 / 23.3% (+7.6%) * Steven O'Leary (Labour) - 10,376 / 16.1% (-1.1%) * Tom Tillich (Progressive Conservatives) - 5,651 / 8.8% (-1.0%) * Mohammed Varsi (Class War Union) - 1,081 / 1.7% / (N/A) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 17,177) (Turnout 64,189) 2050 Thurrock Election * Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 20,932 / 31.3% (-19.8%) * Fraser Black (Freedom GB) - 20,551 / 30.8% (+7.6%) * Jacob Rice (Labour) - 15,413 / 23.1% (+7.0%) * Sara Wright (Progressive Conservatives) - 8,114 / 12.1% (+3.3%) * Mohammed Varsi (Class War Union) - 1,815 / 2.7% (+1.0%) People's Patriotic Vanguard (Majority 981) (Turnout 66,825) 2055 Thurrock Election * Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 21,817 / 31.8 (+0.5%) * Fraser Black (Freedom GB) - 18,945 / 27.5% (-3.3%) * Alice Astley (Labour) - 17,933 / 26.1% (+3.0%) * Hugo Smith (Progressive Conservatives) - 8,619 / 12.6% (+0.5%) * Gwendoline Flynn (Class War Union) - 1,273 / 1.9% (-0.8%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 2,872) (Turnout 68,587) 2060 Thurrock Election * Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 21,521 / 31.7% (-0.1%) * Thomas Barkley (Freedom GB) - 21,485 / 31.7% (+3.2%) * Maxine Charabanc (Labour) - 18,212 / 26.8% (+0.7%) * Jade Finns (Progressive Conservatives) - 5,065 / 7.5% (-5.1%) * Baki Malik (Class War Union) - 1,584 / 2.3 (+0.4%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 36) (Turnout 67,847)